


The Lion and The Shamisen

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Jazz Club, Music, Musicians, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Cor goes into a Jazz club until he encounters a Shamisen player.





	The Lion and The Shamisen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the cover song “While My Guitar Gently Weeps” by Regina Spektor.

The room was dimly lit as the cigarette smoke filled the air. Cor sat in a booth at the corner where he wouldn’t be disturbed as he quietly enjoyed his drink.

The music the club played had always put his mind at ease as the week’s stress was slowly diminishing away. It wasn’t easy being the ‘Marshal’ of the Crownsguard, but it gave him great pride to be able to serve the Crown.

Soon a gentleman went on stage to announce a brand new performer. Everyone began clapping and cheering as Cor continued to sit still.

There you were, walking towards the stage in a colorful yet traditional kimono. Which was given to you as a gift for passing your shamisen lessons. Cor noticed the way your hair was done up. It was beautifully decorated with hairpins that resembled of cherry blossoms.

When you were made it to the center of the stage, Cor couldn’t help but be captivated by your beauty. He wondered how did the Astrals manage to perfect such beauty.

You made a low bow to the crowd and to the band behind you. Although you were nervous, you didn’t dare to show it on stage. For you wanted to let your shamisen to be your temporary voice.

You began strumming the strings and soon you let your own voice be heard.

_I look at you all, see the love there that’s sleeping_   
_While my guitar gently weeps_   
_I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping_   
_Still my guitar gently weeps_

Cor was impressed with your voice. The way you sang with such tenderness and yet it was captivating. The eyes of the crowd focused on you, but your eyes soon focused solely on him.

His icy blue eyes stared right back at you for he was unable to look away, even if he wanted to. The way the two of you have stared it was as if there was only the two of you. While everyone and everything have disappeared.

_I don’t know why nobody told you_   
_How to unfold your love_   
_I don’t know how someone controlled you_   
_They bought and sold you_

His breath hitched as the words you sang to him have affected him. As if there was some hidden truth behind it in his everyday life. As much as he was proud and honored to be under the service of the Crown. He knew he would be a fool if he didn’t admit the things he missed out on.

Dating has not been his greatest of strengths. Too many times there had been arguments for his dedication. Too many times was he reminded of his stoic personality being the cause of it. There has been enough times where he had completely given up on idea of finding someone.

That is until he met someone years afterwards and once he did he didn’t want to let go. He was determined to make it work and to live up as similar to his name as “The Immortal.”

_I look at the world and I notice it’s turning_   
_While my guitar gently weeps_   
_With every mistake we must surely be learning_   
_Still my guitar gently weeps_

You let the shamisen sing for you throughout the remainder of the song. It was like magic the way your fingers strummed the strings to summon it’s sweet melodies. To Cor, you made playing an instrument look like an art form.

When the song finally ended, the audience cheered for you. You made a small bow to show your gratitude before heading backstage. Cor had got up from his seat and made his way there. A bodyguard noticed Cor right away and let him pass through.

Being a regular at these clubs had its perks after all.

He scanned the room and that is when he found you sitting alone in a chair.

When he called for you, your turned around and smiled at the sight of him. You got up from your seat and gave him a tender, but warm embrace.

“How did I do?” you tried to speak with confidence, but the two of you noticed the nervous hint in your tone of voice.

Cor smiled at you as he grabbed your hand and kissed it, “You were wonderful. I almost didn’t recognize you from the kimono I gave you. You looked…beautiful.”

You looked the other way as Cor has a way to make you feel quite bashful every time he gave you his compliments, “Thank you,.”

You turned back to Cor as the heat from your face was beginning to fade away, “I was nervous at first so I began looking for you. When I did, all the nerves I had went away.”

Cor continued to smile at you as he gave you small, yet loving peck on the cheek, “Let’s go out and celebrate.”

“I need to change first.”

“No need to, you look beautiful just the way you are and I want to show everyone how proud I am to have you by my side.”

Your eyes widen a little but smiled nonetheless at Cor’s adoration for you. You nodded as Cor held your hand as the two of you head towards a private booth. Where the two of you can isolate yourselves from the world.


End file.
